Orientation
Orientation is the first episode of College Life. Upon arriving to college, TK is nervous and standoffish. His new roommates decide to take him out drinking, which leads to secrets possibly coming out. Synopsis On the drive to Barlow University, TK sits in the back seat of the car, looking nervous and scared. His parents aren't making things better. His father makes remarks that make TK more worried and his mother sits there trying to calm the situation, but his father threatens her. Upon reaching the university, TK's father gets more pushy and demanding. When walking down the dorm, TK notices his father checking out some of the girls moving in and hears his comments about the rainbow themed hall. Entering his room, Leon and Layla great his parents, but receive mixed reactions. TK's father pulls him aside and makes racist remarks about Leon and sexist comments about Layla, startling and upsetting TK. TK and Leon take TK's belongings into their shared bedroom and start unpacking. TK remains silent as Leon wants to know more about him. When Leon speaks Spanish, TK responds. TK apologizes for the way his parents acted, but Leon says he's used to it and that he can tell TK isn't like them. Leon finds a picture of TK and another boy from when they were younger, but TK takes it and places it in a drawer. Leon, understandingly, tells him that he doesn't have to talk about anything if he doesn't want to. They exchange numbers when Layla cartwheels in informing them TK's parents have left. When Layla exits, Leon tells him that they were planning on going to a club. As the three were about to leave, they get a reminder about the required meeting. At the meeting, the dean's speech upsets TK and he storms out with Leon and Layla following. He doesn't say way, but insists on them going to the club. The drive gets out of control when Layla's careless driving is in place and Leon has to be on the phone the whole time. TK gets a fake ID from Leon since they had plan on drinking. At the club, Layla notices a new gaurd and has to flirt and dance to get them inside, Inside, Layla dances as TK and Leon drink. TK is silent as Leon asks questions. Minutes later, when they're drunk with Layla, the three start spilling secrets and how they feel. Although TK doesn't say much, he reveals that he's scared about growing up and moving on with his life since school is all he knows and ecerything is changing. As Leon and Layla argue over something stupid, TK passes out and is dragged to the car. Learning that they're all too drunk to drive, Leon calls Kyle to pick them up. Kyle arrives with his girlfriend Regina, which is met with anger from Leon and Layla. However, Kyle drives them back to the dorm. Back at the dorm, Leon carries TK to their room as Layla passes out on the couch. TK is placed on the bed and watches as Leon changes clothes. As Leon gets a text, TK begins talking to him. The night end with them falling asleep as TK smiles. Script